Malade
by Arches67
Summary: (traduction) Ce n'est pas la première fois que Peter voit Neal malade, mais c'est la première fois qu'il doit s'occuper de lui.


**Titre original : Sick Day**

**Auteur : Stealth Dragon**

Mention légale : je ne suis pas propriétaire de White Collar

Attention : quelques gros mots, vomissements

Date de publication : 28/09/2010

Cette histoire appartient à Stealth Dragon, je n'en suis que la traductrice. Je transmettrai les commentaires.

* * *

La première fois que Peter eut l'honneur d'être présent face à un Neal pas au mieux de sa forme fut durant son séjour en prison. La grippe. Rien de méchant mais Neal était fatigué, pâle et quasiment muet. Le gardien avait demandé (plutôt supplié en fait) la présence de Peter pendant l'examen médical pour le cas où ce serait encore une manigance de Neal. Peter s'était aperçu bien avant le médecin que Neal ne faisait pas semblant, sinon il aurait été beaucoup plus fier de lui d'avoir réussi à rendre le gardien _aussi nerveux_. Peter avait appris quelque chose ce jour-là. Un Neal silencieux voulait dire qu'il n'était pas content. Un Neal vraiment silencieux voulait dire qu'il était malade.

Et puis, avec le temps, après avoir commencé à travailler avec Neal, Peter avait totalement oublié ça.

Neal était silencieux ; il l'avait été depuis son arrivée au bureau, pas de salut enjoué et de sourire radieux. Peter avait tout de suite mis ça sur le compte d'un souci émotionnel intériorisé (à savoir, Neal boudait) et donc sans conséquence pour Peter (un Neal pas content c'était un Neal qui ne préparait pas un mauvais coup). Il fut cependant poli, demanda plusieurs fois à Neal s'il allait bien, puis le laissa seul dans son malheur après le dixième 'je vais bien' grincheux. S'il voulait broyer du noir, c'était son droit.

Jusqu'à, "Peter, ta cravate est à chier. Tu devrais vraiment brûler ce truc."

Peter avait viré Neal du bureau, lui ordonnant de se remettre les idées en place, de l'appeler quand il serait prêt à parler, et d'étudier les dossiers de leur dernière affaire, en ruminant autant qu'il le souhaitait, loin de son regard. Il avait sans doute été un peu sec, mais bon sang, il avait ses limites, d'autant que la cravate était un cadeau de sa mère.

Ca aurait pourtant dû être un indice. Neal était un expert en vocabulaire, autant qu'il l'était en vêtements ou vins. Il jurait rarement Peter était presque sûr que 'chier' était l'un des signes avant-coureurs de l'Apocalypse. Mais il était fatigué, il voulait rentrer chez lui, revoir sa femme, son chien, déguster un bon dîner, Neal pouvait attendre.

-oOo-

Il paraît que l'on apprend quelque chose de nouveau tous les jours. Peter aimait à penser qu'il connaissait toutes les subtilités de Neal Caffrey, pourtant celui-ci trouvait toujours le moyen de le surprendre. Hier, Peter avait que découvert que quand il était malade, Neal était vraiment silencieux et faisait preuve de peu de courtoisie.

Aujourd'hui, Peter appris que Neal dormait torse nu. Loin de dormir nu (dieu merci) et pas vraiment surprenant, mais une information un peu trop personnelle à son goût.

Faisant fi de cela, Peter fut surtout surpris par l'air innocent de Neal : roulé en boule sur le côté au-dessus des couvertures, les cheveux en bataille, un bras sous l'oreiller, l'autre sur les dossiers étalés. Bon sang, c'était vraiment un gamin. Si Elizabeth avait été là, elle le trouverait sans doute adorable, comme un nouveau-né ou un chaton perdu qu'il fallait ramener à la maison pour en prendre soin.

Peter voulait être ennuyé. Il essaya, mais échoua. Caffrey pouvait le surprendre, mais il savait une chose, faire la grasse matinée pour Neal c'était rester au lit jusqu'à neuf heures. Il était presque onze heures. Neal avait également le sommeil léger. Il suffisait de l'appeler, taper une fois à la porte et il répondait en quelques secondes. Aujourd'hui, Neal n'avait pas répondu au téléphone, ni à la porte, pas après cinq appels, ni dix coups. Par ailleurs il tremblait, pas énormément, surtout les épaules –pas vraiment surprenant puisqu'il était sur les couvertures. Il avait l'air un peu pâle aussi…

Neal toussa, longuement, une toux grasse et douloureuse qui le fit se rouler sur lui-même davantage éparpillant davantage les dossiers sur le lit.

Peter soupira. "Bon sang." Il tapa sur le talon du pied nu. "Hé, dormeur."

Neal grogna et retira son pied. Avec un nouveau soupir, Peter tapa plus fort, cette fois sur l'os de la cheville, juste sous l'émetteur. "Caffrey," dit-il plus fort.

Ce qui avait sans doute été une erreur. Neal se réveilla en sursaut, se tourna sur le dos en essayant de se relever, les bras en désordre, les yeux vitreux, tout en marmonnant "zut, oh zut !" Quand son regard se posa enfin sur Peter, il se recroquevilla Peter aurait juré que le peu de couleur qu'il restait sur son visage disparaissait.

"Ne me renvoie pas en prison," bafouilla Neal, la voix enrouée par la congestion. Peter se sentit envahi par les mêmes sentiments qu'Elizabeth. Neal avait l'air effrayé, carrément terrifié même. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, les paupières frémissantes, éclaircissant son cerveau des effets combinés de la maladie et du rêve, parvenant enfin à sembler moins effrayé mais tout aussi confus. Il se passa la main sur le visage puis les doigts dans les cheveux, les dispersant en tous sens.

"Panne d'oreiller on dirait," fit-il d'un air nonchalant, comme si de rien n'était, se penchant discrètement sur le côté, regardant Peter du coin de l'œil comme s'il s'attendait à le voir sortir les menottes.

Peter eut un sourire pincé. "En effet." Il s'approcha de la tête du lit et tendit la main vers le front de Neal. Neal tressaillit. Peter ignora le geste mais pensa _pauvre gamin_, ce qui n'était pas la chose à faire car Neal était un voleur et un menteur, et après tout ceci n'était peut-être qu'une nouvelle supercherie élaborée.

Sauf que Peter connaissait Neal, savait que si Neal devait montrer sa terreur à quelqu'un, il serait le dernier. La peur était synonyme de perte de contrôle et s'il y avait une chose dont Neal était fier, c'était bien son self-control. Par ailleurs, le front de Neal était bien trop chaud.

"Mais étant données les circonstances," poursuivit Peter, une expression plus douce sur son visage et sa voix, "c'est compréhensible. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais malade ?"

Neal toussa un moment dans sa main avant de répondre. "Je ne le savais pas. Je pensais que j'étais juste fatigué." Puis il écarta Peter de la main et se lança dans la périlleuse manœuvre consistant à se mettre debout, glissant sur les dossiers au sol. "Je serai prêt dans une minute."

Peter fit le tour du lit rapidement pour retenir Neal, poussant du pied les dossiers. "Non, tu retournes te coucher et tu dors. Tu es malade Neal."

"Non," répondit Neal, assommé, enroué et irritable. "J'ai soif." Mais au lieu de déplacer son corps fourbu vers l'évier il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Peter se passa la main sur le visage, la gardant un instant sur la bouche, se retenant de l'envie subite de rire. Il se rendit utile en servant un verre d'eau pour Neal. Il allait le porter vers la table de nuit quand Neal réapparu et se dirigea droit vers la table. Roulant les yeux, Peter posa le verre devant lui.

Neal fixa le verre les yeux ronds. "Ca n'est pas du café."

"Non, c'est de l'eau. Tu as dit que tu avais soif."

"Ah oui, c'est vrai." Neal avala le verre comme s'il n'avait pas bu depuis des jours. Quand il posa le verre, il reprit, "Je veux du café."

"Même pas en rêve." Peter remplit le verre de nouveau. "Pas de café. Eau ou jus d'orange, mais pas de café. Où ranges-tu tes médicaments pour le rhume ?" Il tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule pour regarder Neal et le foudroya du regard.

"Depuis quand es-tu devenu mon médecin traitant ? Et puis, je n'ai pas de foutus médicaments pour le rhume !" Neal se frotta le visage de la main. "Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin."

"Et bien maintenant si. Je vais voir si je peux en emprunter à June." Il posa le verre devant Neal. "Et lui demander si elle de la bouillie d'avoine ou du porridge."

"J'ai pas faim," croassa Neal. Il fronça les sourcils. "Et peux-tu m'expliquer comment on peut 'emprunter' des médicaments ? Ca n'est pas comme si tu pouvais les lui rendre." Il regarda Peter des pieds à la tête d'un air dédaigneux. "Cette cravate est encore pire que celle d'hier."

"Bon dieu, Neal !" explosa Peter portant les mains au ciel. Il s'obligea à se calmer, passant les mains dans ses cheveux et pendant un instant regarda partout sauf en direction de Caffrey.

Donc quand Neal était vraiment malade, non seulement il était silencieux mais il perdait la tête et c'était un vrai _chieur._

Peter ajouta, avec un calme forcé, "Laisse mes cravates en dehors de ceci."

"Elles le méritent." Neal avala sa salive en grimaçant. "Elles sont à chier." Il se leva tout à coup, renversant sa chaise, et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Une seconde après, Peter pouvait entendre depuis la pièce le son de quelqu'un en train de vomir. Peter resta assis, il savait que lorsqu'on était au bout du rouleau, la moindre parcelle de dignité valait de l'or.

Puis il l'entendit gémir, un bruit court, aigu, fatigué. Le genre de son que l'on fait quand on a mal, ou qu'on est effrayé, et bien qu'il ne sût dire pourquoi, cela inquiéta Peter. Il se précipita vers la salle de bain, la porte était ouverte. Neal était par terre, penché sur la cuvette des WC, les muscles de son dos détendus une seconde puis noués la seconde d'après tandis qu'il avait des haut-le-cœur.

Peter savait qu'il n'avait aucun talent de garde-malade. Il n'était pas doué pour s'occuper des gens. Il pouvait rassurer peut-être, mais le mieux qu'il pouvait faire c'était essayer et encore il était généralement nul. El était douée pour ça. Alors il se demanda ce qu'elle ferait. Se mettant dans sa peau, il s'accroupit sur le carrelage étincelant et, hésitant et maladroit, posa sa main sur le dos de Neal.

Neal se tendit, relevant la tête brusquement et manqua de lui frapper le menton. Peter recula les mains écartées.

"Tout va bien, c'est bon Neal. Je suis désolé."

Neal le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts injectés de sang, comme s'il se demandait ce que préparait Peter. Et Peter pensa 'pauvre gamin'.

Il savait beaucoup de choses sur Neal, surtout parce qu'il pouvait deviner tout ce qu'il ne savait pas. Personne n'aime être malade, mais pour quelqu'un comme Neal, un gars qui a passé sa vie sur le fil du rasoir, être malade devait être terrifiant. Vous n'étiez jamais plus vulnérable que lorsque votre propre corps vous trahissait quatre années en prison n'avaient apparemment rien changé à ses vieilles habitudes.

"Je peux partir si tu préfères," dit Peter. "Tu me dis et je disparais."

L'épuisement ôta les derniers doutes de Neal. Les yeux lourds, il tourna la tête pour la reposer sur son bras toujours passé autour de la cuvette.

"Non, ç'est bon," dit-il, et les haut-le-cœur le reprirent.

Peter replaça sa main sur le dos de Neal. Neal, trop occupé à vomir de l'eau, ne réagit pas. Alors Peter le massa doucement, des gestes un peu brusques, pas vraiment doux, sans doute totalement inutiles. Il pouvait sentir les muscles bouger sous sa main, la peau chaude et moite. Neal était en forme, musclé, mais il n'était pas épais. Sous la peau et les muscles, Peter sentait les côtes, les vertèbres de sa colonne, et les tremblements à peine perceptibles à l'œil, remplacés par des contractures chaque fois qu'il vomissait. Peter s'efforça d'ignorer tout cela et continua le massage entre les omoplates. Les haut-le-cœur se poursuivirent, Peter commençait à se dire que ça n'en finirait jamais. Quand s'arrêtèrent enfin, Neal resta appuyé sur la cuvette, à bout de forces, n'ayant pas conscience ou ne se souciant plus des soins de Peter.

"Je ne suis jamais malade," expliqua Neal.

Peter eut un rire étouffé. "C'est ce que tout le monde pense."

"Mais quand je le suis," poursuivit Neal comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Peter. "Quand je suis malade… c'est toujours horrible."

Peter arrêta le massage.

"C'est comme si la maladie se vengeait de ce qu'elle ne m'attrape jamais."

Neal expira longuement, son corps de détendant, les tremblements s'estompant peu à peu. Peter serra doucement l'épaule de Neal.

"Je suis prêt à parier qu'il t'arrive de tomber malade, mais tu l'ignores jusqu'à ce que ça passe ou que ça devienne tellement sérieux que tu ne puisses l'ignorer."

Un tremblement traversa le corps de Neal. "Je ne peux pas être malade," gémit-il, suppliant, prêt à ajouter un 's'il te plaît'.

"Ca n'est pas grave, Neal," dit Peter. Rassurer, il savait faire.

"Si, ça l'est."

"Non. Cette fois ce n'est pas grave. Ca va aller, tu vas voir. Tout va s'arranger." Il le tira par le bras. "Allez, je pense que tu en as fini ici. Lève-toi et retourne te coucher."

Neal leva la tête de son bras et fixa Peter.

"Ca va aller. Je te promets," répéta Peter. Il prit le bras de Neal et le passa autour de son cou. Neal parvenait à se tenir debout mais Peter portait une grande partie de son poids. Il l'approcha du lavabo où Neal s'appuya le temps de se rincer la bouche, puis l'aida à aller vers le lit.

"Et si je vomis encore ?" demanda Neal tandis que Peter le couvrait. Peter prit la poubelle en plastique la plus proche et la posa près du lit. Il lui apporta un verre d'eau.

"Je vais demander des médicaments à June." Peter sourit. "Je te préviens, elle risque de venir te materner à mort. Ca lui ressemble tout à fait."

Neal lui adressa un sourire endormi.

Peter lui tapota doucement l'épaule. Alors qu'il se tournait pour descendre chercher les médicaments, Neal l'attrapa par la manche.

Il bafouilla. "En fait, tes cravates ne sont pas vraiment à chier."

Peter sourit, prit le poignet de Neal et le reposa doucement sur le lit.

"Je t'en prie gamin."


End file.
